Spencers new car
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: SEDDIE. Spencers new car is hot, but the backseat is tiny. What happens when two teens who hate eachother have to sit in there together? Seddie, that's what happens.


Hi! Yet another one-shot from me. I thought of this yesterday, when I was at the car dealership with my dad and co. I started writing it when he was sorting out all the paperwork with the (kind of hot) car dude. Snooze. So I wrote this and spent the next few hours finishing it. Here you go...  
On with the show!

DOYOUHAVETHETIMETOLISTENTOMEWHINEABOUTNOTHINGANDEVERYTHINGALLATONCEIAMONE

'Carly, I know he's getting a new car and everything, but how long does it take?' Sam grumbled from behind Freddie's scarf, which she'd stolen to shield herself from the cold.  
'Soon, I promise.' Carly said, though she remained dubious.  
It was a freezing morning in late January and Sam, Carly and Freddie were standing outside the school waiting for Spencer, who was currently at the dealership collecting his new car. They'd been waiting for no less than 30 minutes and were steadily losing their patience as the blistering cold raged against them.  
'He's probably arguing about insurance,' Freddie guessed. 'I mean, it is Spencer. He'll need a lot.'  
Carly nodded in agreement but Sam made an odd noise between a grunt and a sigh. 'It's still taking forever!' she moaned.  
'What kind of car is it?' Freddie asked Carly.  
'I have no idea,' she admitted. 'Spencer wanted it to be a surprise.'  
'Surprises are overrated.' Sam grumbled. 'I'd rather he turn up now with a pick-up truck than in an hour with a limo.'  
A sudden harsh wind blew Sam's hair fiercely to the side, in Freddie's face. He closed his eyes to avoid getting hair in them, but couldn't help smelling the sweet strawberry scent the wind blew in his direction.  
_Huh. Sam uses strawberry shampoo. Who knew?_ He thought, suddenly thinking of Sam more as a girl than he had before.  
Sam scraped her hair behind her head and held it for a few moments to try and tame it. The wind blew all over the place, with such force that Sam felt weak against it, and pulled Freddie's scarf up over her mouth and nose. She caught a whiff of a masculine, citrus-y scent. Different, but definitely pleasant.  
_Huh. Freddie wears cologne. Who knew?_ She thought as she breathed in some more. Freddie's manliness score notched up several points in her mind.  
Round the corner, a horn blared. A horn that sounded to the tune of Family Guy. It could only be one guy.  
'Spencer.' The trio said in unison.  
On cue, a red car pulled up in front of them, shiny, scratch-free and obviously new.

The window rolled down to reveal Spencer, who was smiling so much it looked like his face might split in two.  
'Hi CarlySamFreddie!' he said, greeting them as if they were one person. 'What do you think? It's a Jaguar!' On his face was the crazed, happy look only he could do.  
'Shiny,' Carly observed in an approving tone.  
'It's awesome!' Sam and Freddie said together.  
They shot each other a look that was not quite a glare, holding the others gaze until Spencer started talking about the cars super-dooper fantastical heated seats and the ultra-roomy boot which could fit people in it (a/n: it's true! me and my 12 year old sister got into the boot of my dad's new jag, and it was totally spacious! We couldn't convince my 17 year old sister to get in though...).  
'Okay, sorry to burst your bubble, Spence, but we're freezing our butts off here, so can we get in please?' Sam said, in her usual subconscious blatantly upfront way.  
'Shotgun!' Carly called as she scampered round to the front of the car and climbed in before Sam or Freddie could object.  
Freddie stepped forward and opened one of the back doors. 'Back seat's kinda small, isn't it?' he observed.  
'Oh yeah, that's to make room for the mini fridge built in the boot,' Spencer explained.  
Freddie rolled his eyes and climbed in, before being pushed along by Sam, annoyed at missing out on the shotgun and having to share the backseat. It was really cramped for the two teens and they had surpassed the smallest amount of space possible without arguing.  
'Move your arm, dorkwad!' Sam yelled, squirming.  
'Maybe if you weren't sprawled over the whole seat!' Freddie complained.  
'I'm not, just move!'  
'Quiet, guys,' Carly called from the front seat.  
Spencer stared ahead, concentrating unbelievably hard on the road ahead.  
'Hey Spencer, why are we going into a gas station?' Carly enquired.  
'Oh, I used up most of the gas when I drove around for two hours after getting this. I guess I'd still have a full tank if I had picked you guys up on time.'  
Sam made an angry lunge for him from the backseat, but she was pulled back by Freddie, who shot her a "don't go there" look. She sighed and slumped down, folding her arms across her chest. As soon as she breathed in her new favourite scent from the scarf, she felt calmer.

Freddie looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes and resuming looking out of the window.

Spencer made a commotion at that moment, tripping over as he clambered out of the car, then hopping (yes, hopping) up and bouncing to the pump. Carly, embarrassed, got out of the car and went into the shop, after informing her friends that she was going to buy a magazine.

Freddie, put off by the awkward silence Carly's departure had left behind, said to Sam 'So... what do you think we should do for Carly's birthday?'

Sam was still annoyed, but said 'A party?'

'What about a surprise party? I remember how much Char loved hers last year.'

'I'm not sure. Like I said earlier, surprises are overrated.'

'What do you mean? Surprises are cool. Y'know, not knowing something is going to happen then being insanely psyched when it happens?'

'I think I'd prefer looking forward to something and then not having a heart attack when it happens. Honestly, surprises aren't good.'

'Oh, yeah?'

'Yeah.'

The space in which the two were seated was so cramped, and the pair were sitting so close together that it took less than a second for Freddie to reach over, grab Sam's hand, pull her closer and kiss her. Sam was taken by surprise, her heart suddenly beating so hard it felt like it might shoot out of her chest, and her cheeks had gone an unnatural shade of pink.

The kiss was a short one, just to prove Freddie's point, but all the same, Freddie was reminded of Sam's shampoo and the fact that she was a girl, and Sam was reminded of Freddie's cologne and the fact that he was a guy.

'So- so, yeah. Surprises are good...'

Sam, kind of amused at Freddie's typical awkwardness, said 'Okay, stop being right,' and pulled Freddie in for another kiss.

IAMONEOFTHOSEMELODRAMATICFOOLSNEUROTICTOTHEBONENODOUBTABOUTITSOMETIMESIGIV

Okay, there it was! Alright, I hope. I got the idea when we were wandering looking at this car with a positively teeny backseat. And things happened in my mind... yes.  
Anyways, anyone catch the new Skins on e4? If you don't know what I'm talking about then never mind. But it was AMAZING. Freddie (different Freddie) is hot! Luke Pasqualino is the actors name if you wanna Google him.  
And speaking of e4, there's this AWESOME show called the Inbetweeners, and they were filming it in my schools car park! Oh, yes, I saw 3 of the actors! One of which is inexplicably fit. James Buckley.  
Anyways, I've rambled on about hot boys enough, but I have a burning question. Any other shameless Nathan Kress lovers about? My sister saw a pic of him in Mizz, but she was like 'Ew,' and I was like 'Huh?' Anyways, answer in reviews please. :)  
Sorry for boring you.  
Bye!  
Charz  
Xoxox


End file.
